Amour interdit
by Romania
Summary: Comment faire lorsque celui qu'on aime se trouve à être notre frère aîné? Edmund fera l'expérience des souffrance cet amour interdit. Cette histoire peut-elle avoir un happy end? Peter x Edmund
1. Chapter 1

**_Titre_**: Amour interdit

**_Auteur:_** Romania

**_Couple_**: Peter x Edmund

**_Disclamer:_** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**_Risque de spoil:_** Minime même s'il y a allusion aux deux films.

_Cette fic traite d'**Inceste** alors si ça vous rebute, ne lisez pas._

_Pour tout ceux qui choisiront de lire quand même, bonne lecture :P_

* * *

Partie 1

Il n'avait suffit que d'une fois. Un moment d'égarement, de colère, d'abandon, pour que tout bascule. Savais-tu que plus jamais depuis je n'ai été capable de te regarder de la même manière? Savais-tu que depuis, et même avant cela, tu es pour moi plus qu'un frère?

À cette époque j'avais 25 ans, toi 28. Cela faisait treize ans que nous régnions sur Narnia, nous, les quatre Pevensie. Des enfants ordinaires qui étaient maintenant devenu rois et reines d'un autre monde, de quoi en faire baver à l'école, mais je m'égare.

Comme d'habitude nous nous étions disputés sur un sujet tellement anodin que j'en ai oublié de quoi il s'agissait. Simplement, cette fois, notre dispute ne s'est pas terminer par le départ précipité de l'un de nous deux qui claque la porte (plus souvent moi, je l'avoue). Ce soir là, j'ai réussis à te faire sortir de tes gonds, assez pour que tu cries après moi, ce que tu n'as fait que très rarement. Tu t'en es donc allé, mais je t'ai poursuivit jusqu'à oser entrer dans tes appartements.

Puis…

Puis ÇA s'est produit.

Sur le coup de la colère, peut-être, tu t'es emparé de mes lèvres dans un baiser brûlant et avide avant de me faire basculer sur ton lit tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Sans réfléchir j'ai répondu à ton baiser, glissant mes mains sous ta chemise, rencontrant ta peau si douce.

Et ce fut le début de la fin.

Ce soir là tu m'as fait tient dans une étreinte sauvage qui, je dois l'avouer, me plut énormément. Le lendemain, à mon réveil, tu avais disparu, me laissant seul dans ton grand lit. Je me souviens m'être emparé de mes vêtements qui trainaient par terre et les avoirs enfilé rapidement, sans me soucier de la douleur qui envahissait mes reins, craignant que tu reviennes. Puis, ceci fait, je suis descendu en bas dans la salle à manger pour te retrouver attablé avec nos deux sœurs prenant ton petit déjeuner.

- Tu es plus matinal que cela habituellement Ed, me fit remarquer Lucie alors que je me laissais tomber sur un siège sans oser lever les yeux sur toi.

- Mmmm, fut ma réponse qui fit rire notre petite sœur.

Enfin petite, elle ne l'était plus vraiment.

Ce déjeuner se déroula normalement ainsi que le reste de la journée. Et la semaine. Et le mois. Ce jusqu'à ce que nous partions faire une balade à cheval tout les quatre et que, par hasard, nous trouvions le chemin du retour.

…

Tu ne m'as jamais reparlé de ce soir là. Ni en temps que le roi Peter le magnifique, ni en tant que Peter, mon frère de 15 ans. Pourtant, dès notre retour chez nous, à Londres, nous avons de nouveau partagé une chambre et l'occasion de m'en reparler ne s'est que trop présenter. Tu t'obstinais à rester muet, et moi je n'osais dire quoi que ce soit.

Pensais-tu te que j'avais oublié ce que nous avions partagé?

Ainsi trois mois passèrent. Nous étions en novembre. Ce soit là, j'ai refusé d'éteindre la lumière alors que tu voulais dormir car tu avais un examen important le lendemain.

- Mais quand vas-tu enfin grandir? M'as-tu demandé d'un ton décourager.

Bizarrement, j'ai trouvé que cette phrase avait un double sens. Où plutôt je voulais le croire. C'est pourquoi je t'ai répondu sur un ton insolent :

- J'aurai treize ans ce mois-ci! C'est assez vieux pour toi?

Un éclat de, de quoi au juste? Remord, découragement, espoir? passa dans tes yeux bleus que j'adorais tant alors que tu te glissais dans tes couvertures, me tournant le dos pour tenter de dormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, de mauvaise grâce, j'ai fini par éteindre la lumière pour te laisser dormir. Moi je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit là.

Oh Peter, as-tu seulement idée de l'effet que tu me fais? Ce ne devrait pas être permis de désirer quelqu'un à ce point là, et surtout pas son frère ainé. Pourtant, je passais mon temps à me faire violence pour ne pas céder à des pulsions que je n'aurais pas du avoir à cet âge là, et à m'empêcher de te sauter dessus. Seul la crainte de ta réaction et mon peu de bon sens m'en empêchait. En vérité, j'avais peur. Peur que tu me rejette! Peur que la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble dans un autre monde, un autre temps, n'es été pour toi que ça. Une baise! Point finale.

Et moi qui t'aime tant…

…

Ce fut le seul épisode notable qui s'est produit durant l'année que nous avons passé à Londres avant d'être rappeler à Narnia par Caspian. Te souviens-tu? Nous nous somme retrouver aux ruines de notre ancienne demeure et dans les sous-sols nous avons trouvé nos vieux vêtements et accessoires personnels. As-tu idées des souvenirs qui m'ont assaillit à ce moment là? Depuis notre retour nous étions plutôt distant l'un envers l'autre, pas assez pour que nos sœurs le remarque, mais il y avait ce gouffre entre nous et notre complicité de Narnia me manquait. Oh bien sur nous nous disputions dans le temps, mais nous avions eut beaucoup de bons moments.

Mon frère me manquait. Mon ami. Mon roi!

Je me souviens avoir détesté Caspian qui était devenu ton rival. Je n'aimais pas cette complicité entre vous, seulement qu'y pouvais-je?

Et j'ai tant craint pour ta vie lorsque tu as affronté son oncle. S'il t'arrivait malheur, comment pourrais-je seulement survivre? Tu étais comme mon oxygène Peter, non, tu l'es!

…

Cette aventure terminée, nous sommes revenu dans notre monde. Deux ans se sont écoulés. Tu avais maintenant près de dix-huit ans et moi quinze. Si Susan avait déjà eu un petit ami, ni toi ni moi n'avions de copine ce qui nous valait les moqueries de nos sœurs. Je me souviens un jour que Susan est dit en plaisantant :

- C'est à croire que vous préférez les garçons!

- N'importe quoi, m'étais-je écrié alors que tu blanchissais légèrement, assez pour que je le remarque cependant.

- Voyons, ne le pends pas comme ça! C'était une blague Ed.

Lucie avait rit, bientôt suivit par Susan et par toi alors que je me renfrognais. Seulement ton rire sonnait faux…

Quelques semaines plus tard tu nous arrivais avec la nouvelle suivante : Tu avais une petite amie.

- Ha oui, et comment s'appelle-t-elle? Richard?

Tu avais accusé mes paroles amères sans broncher alors que les filles ricanaient.

- Non, elle s'appelle Sarah.

Sarah!

Sans la connaître je la détestais déjà juste parce qu'elle était ta copine. Moi je ne pourrais jamais être ton copain. Je serais éternellement Edmund, ton frère.

Sarah vint à la maison peu de temps après. Belle, brune aux yeux verts, gentille aussi. Bref, je voulais la battre. Elle était toujours collée sur toi, ne te lâchant que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire, de quoi me rendre dingue. Et toi qui l'embrassais…

J'y repense et j'ai envie de pleurer. Ces lèvres que je voulais de nouveau goûter étaient collées sur d'autres que les miennes.

Bref, j'étais jaloux. Oui je l'avoue!

…

Un peu plus tard, par un bel après-midi, alors que je rangeais notre chambre tu y es entré et t'es assit sur le lit. Tes yeux sont restés fixer sur moi jusqu'à ce que je daigne me retourner pour te regarder.

- Quoi?

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander…

- Qui est?

J'étais curieux et anxieux. Qu'allais-tu me dire?

- Je voulais inviter Sarah à dormir ce soir…

- Jamais!

Je n'avais même pas réfléchit. J'avais juste répondu, sans penser à ce que tu allais croire de cette réponse vive.

- Ed…

- Pas question que je quitte la chambre pour que tu puisses coucher avec cette fille, ça jamais!

J'avais parlé rapidement, m'avançant sur toi jusqu'à me retrouver à deux pouces de ton visage. Alors, tu as souri…

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais en tête si tu veux savoir et quand même bien ça ne te regarderais pas.

- Ha non? Tu penses que j'ai envie d'être chasser de ma chambre pour que messieurs puisse assouvir ses envies?

Je te parlais d'un ton sarcastique qui te fit encore plus sourire si possible.

- Sache Ed que tu sois présent n'as jamais été un problème.

Je suis resté tellement abasourdi par cette réponse que je n'ai su quoi dire.

- J'ai toujours assouvit mes envies comme tu le dis.

Sur ce tu quittas la pièce me laissant seul pour méditer sur tes paroles. Les images qui apparurent alors dans mon esprit m'obligèrent à prendre une douche froide. Oh, comme je t'en voulais à ce moment là…

Comme je te voulais…

* * *

_Qu'avez vous pensez de cette première partie? _

_Comme c'est ma première fic sur Narnia j'aimerais avoir votre avis._

_À la prochaine, _

_Kiss_

_Romania_


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Maxine**: Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu es aimé et j'espère que cette deuxième partie te plaira autant que l'autre. Kiss

**zoe potter rogue:** Voilà la suite très chère. J'espère que tu l'aimeras!! Kiss

**alia21**: Ma première revieweuse. Tout d'abord je dois te dire que j'ai vraiment aprécier ta review, elle m'a fait chaud au coeur et je t'en remerci. Il me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu as lu mon histoire même si ce n'est pas le genre que tu lis habituellement. Savoir que ce que j'ai écris te plais m'encourage à continuer cette histoire. Voilà la suite qui j'espère te donnera le gout de lire la troisième et dernière partie de cette fic. Kiss

* * *

Partie 2

Il ne fut plus jamais question de la présence de Sarah. Seulement, le jour de ton dix-huitième anniversaire le sujet d'avoir une chambre séparée fut abordé. Je n'ai jamais voulu et, à ma grande surprise, toi non plus. Le sujet fut donc vitre clos.

- De toute façon je pars bientôt, avais-tu dis plus tard.

Oui, c'était vrai! Tu nous quittais pour aller à l'université…

…en France.

Le soir précédant ton départ j'ai enfin osé te demander pourquoi.

- Pourquoi tu pars si loin? Pourquoi la France?

Tu t'étais retourné dans ton lit et avait murmuré :

- Par ce que je ne supporte plus d'être près de toi…

Cette nuit là je me souviens d'avoir pleurer en silence, mon cœur étant brisé. Me détestais-tu Peter? Parce que j'étais souvent odieux avec toi, voulant cacher mes sentiments, en étais-tu venu à me haïr?

Le lendemain tu eu droit à des au revoir larmoyants. Après que nos deux sœurs t'es prisent dans leurs bras tu t'es avancé vers moi. Puis tu es resté planter là, semblant hésiter sur la conduite à avoir. Je t'ai alors tendu ma main, que tu as saisie pour mieux m'attirer près de toi.

Combien de temps suis-je rester prisonniers de tes bras puissants? Trop peu. Lorsque tu m'as libéré j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Alors tu m'as ébouriffé les cheveux et m'a dit :

- Je reviendrai vite, petit frère.

Et tu nous as quittés, me laissant en larmes.

…

Jamais encore la distance entre nous ne m'avait semblée si énorme, infranchissable. Petit frère. Étais-tu obliger de me rappeler mon malheur?

Tu es revenu pour l'anniversaire de Lucie en Juin et pour le mien en Novembre sans toutefois nous amener de cadeaux promettant qu'à Noël nous aurions le droit à une belle surprise. Et ce fut le cas.

- Pour ne jamais oublier qui nous sommes vraiment, avais-tu dit lorsque nous déballions tes cadeaux pour découvrir un collier aux armoiries de Narnia. Derrière le mien il était écrit mon nom suivit du titre : Le Juste.

- Avoue donc que tu les as fais faire juste parce que derrière le tien il sera écrit le Magnifique, s'était exclamée Lucie en te voyant mettre ton propre collier à ton cou.

Susan avait hoché la tête alors que je répondais :

- Surtout que je suis bien plus magnifique que toi!

- Oui c'est vrai, tu es magnifique Ed.

Ses simples mots me laissèrent sans voix. « Tu es magnifique Ed ». La dernière fois que tu m'avais dit une telle chose, mot pour mot, c'était lorsque, après plusieurs baisés, tu m'avais vu nu sous toi. À l'époque j'avais frissonné d'anticipation à ce qui allait suivre, ce jour là je n'ai rien dit.

- Oui, nous sommes tous magnifique, avait renchérit Lucie.

- Je suis la reine Susan la Magnifique.

- Et moi Lucie la Magnifique.

Les filles ont continué leur délire alors que toi et moi nous regardions dans les yeux sans rien dire…

Quelques jours plus tard, avant que tu t'en retourne en France, tout les quatre nous avons fait une bataille de boule de neige. Moi contre toi. C'était vraiment drôle. Vers la fin de la journée, je me rappelle t'être sauté dessus pour tenter de glisser de la neige dans ton chandail comme tu l'avais fait plutôt avec moi. Tu étais près d'une colline que nous avons dévalée, corps entremêler. Puis nous nous sommes écrasés en bas, moi sur toi.

Ton souffle chaud dans mon cou me ramena loin en arrière et les souvenirs revinrent encore une fois. J'avais tenté d'oublier, je n'en avais pas été capable. Il me sembla qu'il faisait chaud tout d'un coup et que ton corps bougeait lentement sous le mien, mais peut-être était-ce mon imagination.

- Pete, avais-je soufflé. Suis-je assez vieux maintenant?

Tu n'as pas répondu, te contentant de cesser tout mouvement et de regarder ailleurs rompant notre contact visuel.

- Les gars, le souper est servi!

La voix de Susan me ramena à la réalité et c'est brusquement que je me suis relevé. Tu fit de même et alors que j'époussetais mes vêtements plein de neige tu m'as dit :

- Tu n'as que seize ans Ed, tu restes mon petit frère.

Et tu es parti rejoindre nos sœurs dans la maison.

…

Tu nous quittas le lendemain et tu ne nous donnas pas de nouvelles avant mars. Lorsque tu téléphonas je n'étais pas à la maison. Je me souviens très bien de ce qui fut le pire jour de ma vie. J'étais à peine rentré que nos sœurs me tombaient dessus avec la nouvelle suivante :

- Peter va se marier!

- Impossible, ai-je murmuré tout en tombant sur une chaise. Quand? Avec qui?

- Le mois prochain, ici à Londres avec Sarah.

Cette nouvelle m'empêcha de réfléchir. Je ne me souviens pas être monté dans ma chambre, ni avoir pleurer ne serais ce qu'un peu mon amour impossible. Je me souviens par contre du coup de fil auquel je répondis tard ce soir là.

- Ed?

- Hum?

Ta voix.

- Tu dois avoir appris la nouvelle…

- Quelle question!

Mon ton sarcastique ne me fit pas défaut, c'était au moins cela. J'eus là parfaitement indifférent même si j'avais le gout d'hurler ma souffrance.

- Je…je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin.

- C'est d'accord.

J'avais accepté sans même réfléchir. Après tout comment aurais-je pu dire non? Tu étais mon frère, mon seul. Et je t'aimais.

Je t'aimais tellement que j'étais près à te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre du moment que tu était heureux, du moins c'était ce que je croyais…

_Voilà la fin de la partie deux_

_Avez-vous aimer un peu, beaucoup, à la folie?_

_À la prochaine pour la suite et fin_

_Biz_

_Rom's_


	3. End Chapter

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Miione**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira!!

**alia21**: Ha tu verras bien ce qui ce passe et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé. Bonne lecture!!

* * *

Partie 3

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de ton mariage. Je crois n'avoir jamais ressentit autant de tristesse, de colère et de souffrance qu'en ce jour. Tu es là, entourer de moi, Lucie et Susan que tu as fait venir en vitesse dans une antichambre de la chapelle. Oh Peter, tu es vraiment magnifique dans ce tuxedo, le sais-tu?

Pendant un instant mes pensées se perdent vers un monde où tu ne serais pas mon frère, ou tu n'épouserais pas Sarah. Puis je suis ramené à la réalité par Susan qui te demande :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Pete? Tu as le tact?

- Non.

Malgré ta réponse, tu semble agité.

- Tu as des doutes alors? C'est normal de doute avant son mariage, tout le monde passe par là, continue Lucie.

- Ce n'est pas ça, répliques-tu.

- C'est quoi alors?

J'ai posé la question sur un ton exaspérer, mais en fait je suis inquiet.

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois absolument savoir avant de me marier.

- Qui est?

- Narnia. Jusqu'à quel point ce qui c'est produit là-bas est réel pour vous?

Cette question me surprend autant qu'elle le fait avec Susan et Lucie. Cette dernière est la première à répondre :

- Pour moi, Narnia est aussi réel que ce que nous vivons aujourd'hui.

Susan secoue sa chevelure foncée.

- Tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense Pete.

Susan doutait de l'existence de Narnia, c'était connu. Tu plonge alors ton regard dans le mien me questionnant silencieusement, attendant que je tranche.

- Pour moi…

Je m'interrompis, baissa les yeux puis rencontra de nouveau les tiens.

- Pour moi Narnia est une part importante de notre vie. Les évènements qui s'y sont produits sont réellement arriver, et je ne regrette rien.

Ceci dit, j'ai regardé le sol. Une minute plus tard j'étais de retour dans la chapelle, debout à l'avant avec toi. Lorsque la marche nuptiale se fit entendre, à la surprise de tout le monde, tu t'avanças jusqu'à Sarah et parla à voix basse avec elle. Je vis clairement les larmes apparaître dans ses yeux bien que je n'entendis pas un mot de votre conversation. C'est pourquoi je me doutais bien de ce que tu allais dire lorsque tu revins vers nous, Sarah s'était enfuie en courant.

- Le mariage est annulé.

…

Je suis allé prendre l'air, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, besoin de comprendre ta décision. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et une main se posa sur mon épaule. Sans me retourner je savais que c'était toi.

- Pourquoi? Ai-je demandé.

- Parce que je ne peux plus me mentir à moi-même, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre!

Ainsi tu étais amoureux d'une autre. Je me suis retourné pour te faire face, mais tu fixais le sol.

- Et qui est-ce?

- C'est quelqu'un d'unique, d'exceptionnel! Quelqu'un que j'aime plus que tout au monde depuis plus de cinq ans. Quelqu'un que je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer.

Je connais ça, l'amour impossible Pete aurait-je pu dire seulement je me suis tut.

- Ce que j'essaye de dire, as-tu reprit tout en te tortillant les mains, c'est que je t'aime Ed.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter en se simple instant.

- Quoi?

Ton regard rencontra le mien et tu te saisis de mes mains.

- Je t'aime Ed, depuis si longtemps, depuis Narnia et même avant…

- Alors tu ne regrettes pas la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble?

Tu parus surprit de la question.

- Si je regrette? Ça été la meilleure de ma vie. Mais j'ai cru que tu regrettais…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire ça?

Je ne comprenais pas.

- Ed, comprend moi, tu es mon petit frère, je suis l'aîné et j'ai…j'ai cru que tu t'étais laisser faire sans trop comprendre et que tu regrettais, que tu me détestais…

Ainsi tu avais eu peur, toi aussi, de cet amour interdit. J'ai serré tes mains dans les miennes.

- Jamais je ne pourrai te détester, Peter le Magnifique. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Doucement j'ai approché mes lèvres des tiennes pour un chaste baiser. Ici nous ne pouvions nous permettre autre chose. Si on nous voyait…

…

Quelques mois plus tard j'ai emménagé avec toi, dans ton appartement en France. Là, dans ce pays où personne ne savait nos liens nous avons pu enfin vivre notre amour, toujours dans l'ombre, mais tout de même en étant plus libre.

Bien sur la société nous rejetterait si elle venait qu'à savoir, mais je m'en fiche parce que tant que je suis avec toi rien ne peut m'atteindre.

Parce que je t'aime Peter, de cet amour passionné, déraisonnable, interdit…

* * *

_C'est ainsi que ce termine cette fic. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que mes personnages ne sont pas trop OCC. Sinon à la prochaine pour une autre fic_

_Romania_

_XX_


End file.
